


Hesitation

by PumpkinQueen13



Series: Planet Sheen [1]
Category: Planet Sheen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinQueen13/pseuds/PumpkinQueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorkus decides to take matters into his own hands when he cannot stand Sheen any longer. Will he finally succeed? Takes place in-between episodes; after "The Boy Next Dorkus". OC is slightly implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Before Reading
> 
> This is a "Planet Sheen" fanfic meaning that this coincides with the show's events. The setting is at night where in the show's case, it is after the screen fades to black and the episode is over. This, however, does not coincide with any episode of Planet Sheen; you can consider this in-between 2 episodes (I would say presumably between Boy Next Dorkus and the one after that, since that is when Sheen obtains his house).
> 
> The term "Sorua" is what I call Dorkus' species.

In the dark of night, everyone in the Zeenuian Kingdom was heading to bed; the Emperor retired to his chambers and Sheen and Dorkus were relieved of their duties for the day.

Sheen went with Nesmith back to his temporary home on Zeenu until they can get the rocket functioning again so that they can return to Earth, which would probably lead to the dismay of the Emperor since the latter had taken a liking to the alien boy.

Meters away from Sheen's home, Dorkus and Pinter retired to their bedroom with Dorkus sitting on spikes, which the Sorua had gotten used to sleeping on over the years; he did have a regular normal bed with cushions and everything else, but it seemed that he did not want to lie in that bed for reasons unknown. Every time Pinter would bring the subject up, Dorkus would get upset and he ended up being squished in his master's hands.

Dorkus wanted nothing more than to see the alien child leave Zeenu forever or have him be executed by his superior for simply being a nuisance to him. At least that was what Nesmith thought of him; the Emperor and the rest of the Zeenuian citizens were completely oblivious to what Dorkus planned for the alien every day; they would think nothing of it due to them simply not caring for the casually robed Zeenuian man.

The Sorua lied back on his spiked bed and sighed as he looked up at the awning that kept the ceiling from falling on top of them. Of course, his house falling on him practically on an everyday basis did not matter to him for the time being. If he was to be killed in his sleep, so be it; it was not like anyone was going to miss him, that was for certain.

_'The Emperor doesn't give a damn…so why should I? All he cares about is that idiotic alien; if I were to die in my sleep, he wouldn't care, not even if…'_

Dorkus shook his head to interrupt his own thoughts; he was thinking of those times again, times in which he would rather forget than to remember and be in pain for the rest of his life.

"How long has it been, Pinter…?" Dorkus turned his head slightly to look at his small winged companion. They had been together ever since his mother had given Pinter to him under the instruction that he look after her son when she could not. At first he thought it was a burden to be caring for such a "pet," but for over one hundred years, Pinter had earned his keep.

Pinter opened his eye and looked up at his master, knowing what he was asking him. "Tomorrow would be eight years, my liege. Why do you ask?"

Dorkus sighed again and got up from the spikes. He walked over to his nightstand to open it and brought out a curved dagger, its steel blade glimmering in the violet moonlight. "I have something that I need to do, Pinter, and you are not to stop me from doing it."

Seeing the dagger that Dorkus held in his grasp, Pinter began to worry. Knowing Dorkus, he would not dare to do something like this as a last resort even if everything else proved to be a failure. Dorkus even told him over the years that killing oneself without reason is weak and senseless. Pinter flew up to Dorkus' face, "Sir, you honestly wouldn't dream of…"

Dorkus simply looked at Pinter and scoffed, "You've known me for over one hundred years, Pinter, and you honestly think I would resort to something as weak as killing myself?"

Pinter was quiet for a moment, a sense of relief washing over his small orange frame; if he was not going to do that, just what was he going to do with that dagger? The only times Dorkus would have had to bring it out would be if he was threatened or if he was going to do something regrettable.

Dorkus pulled his violet hood over his head, his eyes void of emotion as he looked towards Sheen's home. He thought that now would be the best possible time and he had no time to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The italicized text segment indicates a flashback. This is Dorkus' flashback on how he had acquired Pinter and when he had escaped from his home.

Fifteen minutes passed and Dorkus was almost certain that the two aliens were already asleep; one of the reasons why he thought that now would be the best time to do this since they wouldn't be on the alert.

 _'Sheen is completely oblivious to what I have in store for him; he has absolutely no idea that I want him dead…maybe wishing death upon him is a little too much…'_  Dorkus thought to himself as he looked out his bedroom window.

"Meet me by Sheen's bedroom window, Pinter, I'll be there shortly." Dorkus instructed him as he opened his window. Watching Pinter fly off in the same direction he was going, Dorkus took a couple of long steps backward, closed his eyes and exhaled, did a running start and jumped out the window.

* * *

Pinter flew near Sheen's window and peered inside. Sure enough, Sheen and Nesmith were indeed asleep; what was uncertain to him was how long they've been asleep for. If they've only gone to sleep merely seconds ago, this could ruin Dorkus' chances, which would eventually lead him to be severely punished by the Emperor himself. And that was something Pinter was not going to risk.

* * *

_"Listen well, my son, you are to take great care of this Pinter egg until it hatches." An elderly female Sorua explained to her young son as she handed him the small fragile egg which was orange in color with the addition of violet spots._

_The young Sorua looked at the Pinter egg and tilted his head before looking down at his mother. "Are you sure about this, Mother? Wouldn't me caring for something as trivial as a pet burden me even more with everything I've been burdened with over the years?" He asked, his violet colored eyes filled with annoyance._

_"I'm sure of it, son. Now you must hurry. Your father is bound to awaken any moment, and once he does, he'll be after you to try to reclaim you. You must not let that happen; I won't let what happened with Palokus happen with you, agapi̱ménos." His mother looked up at him and smiled before touching his face; her boy looked so much like his father, if only love was another connection between the two._

_"What about you, Mother? Aren't you going to come with me? We can escape this Hell; we can escape Father. I don't want you to be in constant pain for the remainder of your life. I would not want that for you…" The young man's face filled with great sadness and longing._

_The elderly Sorua shook her head. "I have to stay here, agápi, for your brother's sake as well as the rest of our people. I can't just abandon them…you would understand if you held a greater power than what you do now."_

_A rumbling sound filled the air around them and the young Sorua quaked with fear. "Mother..." He grasped her frail hand while his other hand held onto the Pinter egg._

_His mother looked back up at him and smiled. "S 'agapó̱ , o gios mou."_

* * *

Dorkus continued to fall from his bedroom window, his eyes still closed as he remembered the day that he escaped his prison; the prison that was his father's domain. It had been so long since he had jumped out of his bedroom window, that he began to wonder if he was going to land gracefully with no scratches on him. If he so much as acquired a scratch or a burn on his green skin, the Emperor would surprisingly wonder what had happened tonight. He didn't feel like answering unnecessary questions.

He opened his eyes and made his arms go straight behind him before he realized that he couldn't float to the ground; he had no cape equipped on him, his regular solid violet robe as well as his spaded one did not have capes that were attached to them.

_'Grock…well, that only leaves one thing left for me to do…if I can do this right, I should be able to grab onto a ledge of my house that is close enough to the ground. If not, I'm basically committing suicide at this point."_

Normally, Soruas were able to survive lethal injuries and endure great amounts of pain. The night before, Dorkus was able to survive a bomb explosion when his plan to get rid of Sheen obviously failed. After his house was put back together, Dorkus remembered that the bomb was at close range; if he hadn't moved in time, he would have been blown to smithereens. Soruas were indeed able to survive explosions, but not when they were at close range.

Dorkus looked to his left in mid fall and outstretched his arm to see if one of the ledges was close enough for him to grab on to. Seeing that there wasn't, Dorkus began to worry, he was usually more prepared than this; first he forgets to wear his caped cloak which would enable him to float to the ground with ease, and now he couldn't so much as determine when a ledge was supposed to appear in his line of vision.

_'Well…time for my last resort, if I break any bones, so be it, it's not like I'm not going to die from falling nine stories from my bedroom window…'_

Getting himself out his thoughts, Dorkus closed his eyes again and flipped his body so that his back was facing the ground. This was a Sorua's last resort when it came down to falling from a great height. It was a rarity that a Sorua would end up with a broken spine due to the force of the fall.

_"I won't die…not tonight…and certainly not now…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> agapi̱ménos = sweetheart
> 
> agápi = love
> 
> S 'agapó̱ , o gios mou = I love you, my son.


	3. Chapter 3

Pinter looked up towards Dorkus' bedroom window and watched his master fall from a great height. He started to worry since Dorkus did not float to the ground like he always did. When he saw Dorkus hit the ground, his worry turned into panic.

* * *

Dorkus held back a scream of pain when he hit the unforgiving ground. He had almost lost consciousness; if not for his endurance to extreme pain, he would have surely perished from the fall. Dorkus looked up and saw where he had fallen from; nine stories was nothing compared to what he had done before, but that was another story.

He began to move his limbs, making certain that they were still able to function properly and sighed. "That went well…" He said sarcastically to himself and slowly sat himself up, all the while checking his spine to make sure that no bones were slightly out of place. Of course he knew that even if one bone was out of place, he would still be able to move, but he would have been in constant pain until that part of his vertebrae was put back into place.

Dorkus looked all around him, making sure that no guards were on patrol. Then again, he didn't really have anything to worry about as most of the guards were already relieved of their duties and had retired to sleep. Nightwatch wasn't really a bother to him as he would easily slip by them without being detected.

"polý éf̱kolo…" He sighed again and looked up to see where he was heading: Sheen's house; the alien that he had the greatest displeasure to be in contact with on an everyday basis.

Not wanting to keep his minion waiting, Dorkus carefully stood up and proceeded onward.

* * *

Seeing that Dorkus was up and moving about, Pinter sighed with great relief. If only Dorkus wouldn't place himself in these kinds of situations. He knew that he had done them many a time, but considering their history, he couldn't help but worry about him. To him, Dorkus was everything and if he somehow died, he would have nothing to live for. He had served his master for over 100 years and knew the Sorua since he was a boy, despite him not being out of his egg for most of the years.

"Worried about me, did you, Pinter?" Dorkus asked as he walked up to the door of the house. Pinter flew down to his level and smiled at him, relieved that he was alive. "Hmph. Nine stories is nothing, Pinter…" he waved his hand in annoyance.

"Of course nothing can stop you, my liege." Pinter nodded.

"Got that right…" Dorkus mumbled as he carefully opened the door. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that the alien didn't lock the door; the fool was completely oblivious. That fact almost made Dorkus chuckle before he remembered that he couldn't afford to wake them; he would be damned if he let that happen and his plans ruined.

They went inside and looked around the main room where most of Sheen's "furniture" was. The night before had left the living room in disarray and Sheen and Nesmith were nowhere to be found. Assuming that they had gone to bed, Dorkus looked to the stairs and treaded on them, making sure to step on the ones that didn't creak under his weight as he pulled out his dagger.

Pinter looked at Dorkus' dagger and started to remember the times he had used it. In those instances, it wasn't really murder, but merely to protect the Emperor and his daughters…

_'Daughters? The Emperor only has the one daughter, Princess Oom, no other children…so why was I even thinking about…?'_

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Pinter decided to fly ahead of Dorkus and went over to Sheen's bedroom door.  _"After you, sir."_  Pinter whispered as he opened the door to let Dorkus through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> polý éf̱kolo = too easy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This here be the final chapter. For most of this chapter, Dorkus and Pinter will be whispering as indicated by the italicized dialogue. This is also the only chapter in which another language is not used.

Seeing Dorkus not move from his position in Sheen's bedroom doorway, Pinter looked at him curiously and gently flapped his left wing on his cheek.  _"Sir?"_ He whispered to him again. For some strange reason, Dorkus wouldn't move, his red-violet eyes transfixed on Sheen's sleeping form.

The alien boy rested peacefully and unaware what was in store for him; he didn't think that he was in any sort of danger, which was one of the reasons why he didn't bother to lock his house up. Nesmith offered to lock the house, but Sheen insisted that it stay the way it is, even as a huge mess that was a result from the previous night.

_'These aliens astound me…especially the boy. Despite the fact that he annoys me to no end, I feel that I must commend him on being extremely lucky. The monkey on the other hand I care less about…'_

Dorkus finally took a couple of careful steps forward, with Pinter now perched on his shoulder.

 _"Watch if you have to, Pinter…this won't take long."_ Dorkus whispered to Pinter as he walked over to Sheen's bed and looked down at him. He then looked to his right and saw that Nesmith was sleeping blindfolded and was snoring rather loudly.  _"Make sure he stays that way, Pinter…"_

 _"Of course, my liege."_  Pinter acknowledged and flew off of Dorkus' shoulder and landed carefully on the edge of Nesmith's bed. Dorkus was almost thankful that Nesmith's snoring was loud enough so that he wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary with his own sounds that he was going to make.

With Dorkus still at the edge of Sheen's bed, the Sorua treaded carefully to the left side where Sheen was closest and grabbed for his dagger again. The feeling of the blade in his hand almost made Dorkus smile as memories of what he had done with this particular dagger over sixty years ago came flooding back.

At first, the memories of what he was in the past filled him with immense pride and happiness. Dorkus was a warrior, and a rather skillful one at that. One of the most skilled warriors that the Emperor had the pleasure of knowing; he was more or less considered a hero in the Emperor's as well as the Zeenuians' eyes. Many a time, Dorkus was called upon and was required to give an opinion of what would happen should the Emperor or his family be in danger with Zeenu's criminals. Dorkus gave the answer that he would do whatever it took to ensure the safety of the kingdom and its people even if he had to kill the perpetrators.

About a couple minutes of silence later, the Sorua aimed and lifted his dagger preparing for the first strike. It wasn't until he stopped midway and gasped when he saw flashes of images of the splattered blood of the one he cared most about. The one he failed to protect. The reason he decided to retire at the age of one hundred and twenty-three years old; to him he was still a young man, despite appearances.

Pinter looked at Dorkus and grew concerned for he had taken no action on Sheen as of yet. The dagger Dorkus held was still in the air and his hand started to quiver. Pinter sighed as he knew what this meant; his master was hesitating. In days of old, Dorkus would have ended a life so swiftly, that he would show no emotion afterwards. The lives that he had ended were sentenced to die at his own hands. Pinter remembered how Dorkus used to thrive on that power, how much it thrilled him when he was given the task to kill on command. Knowing not to say or do anything to disturb Dorkus, Pinter stayed silent and remained still on Nesmith's bed, still watching Dorkus' every move.

Dorkus' whole body began to quiver as the horrible memory came back to him as swift as lightning. How could he not protect the one he cared about? How could he fail them? And more importantly, why was he doing this?

_You're not a bad person…_

**_You may say that, but I still have my doubts…_ **

_Doubts that you are a good person? I know you…you wouldn't do something that would ruin your reputation. I know that for a fact._

**_If you knew who and what I was, you wouldn't want to be around me. Simple as that._ **

_"C…"_  Dorkus choked back a sob and felt tears coming to his eyes. The person in his mind was but a blurred figure; someone unrecognizable. He tried to remember the person's face, the person's voice, the person's personality. But he realized that he was trying too hard and the memory dissipated from his mind. He looked at the dagger in his hand, then to Sheen and back to his dagger again.  _"I…I can't do it…"_

Pinter flew up to Dorkus' shoulder and landed on it again.  _"Let's go home milord…"_  What Pinter just witnessed was something that was almost a decade's worth of pain, sorrow, and hate. The painful memory that his master had to endure was also instilled in his memory as well; the only difference was that Pinter was able to identify the person that Dorkus was trying to remember. However, just like Dorkus, the memory had faded as quickly as it appeared.

Dorkus looked down and sighed as he realized what he had done. Or rather what he almost did.  _"I can't kill him, Pinter…I don't know why, but I know that I can't…"_  He whispered shakily, his body still quivering but not as much as it did a couple minutes ago.

 _"Don't worry about it, sir. But it's time to leave…"_  Pinter whispered back as Dorkus slowly backed out of the room, withdrawing his dagger and reattached it to his cloak's rope.

* * *

The time was now close to midnight and how Dorkus knew was that it was relatively darker when he walked back to his home than what it was when he left it. Departing to his bedroom with Pinter, Dorkus ran a clawed hand down his face and felt sweat. Interesting enough, Soruas don't normally sweat unless they were incredibly stressed and filled with intense emotion.

Dorkus walked over to his nightstand and placed the dagger back inside. There was no further use for it now that he wasn't going to do this ever again. He just hoped that whatever happened to him just moments ago don't happen again when he's around the alien. It seemed to Dorkus that whenever he was around the alien boy, various memories began returning and it made his blood boil and caused him to go into fits of rage. The fits of rage Dorkus was able to withhold in his mind as he didn't want the Emperor becoming suspicious of what was happening to him. The Emperor didn't need to know what was wrong with him; it was supposed to be the other way around with him worrying about the Emperor's sake as well Princess Oom's.

He got into his white nightrobe and proceeded on going on his spiked bed again before beckoning Pinter over to him. "I don't know what came over me tonight, Pinter. But one thing's for certain: I cannot kill him by my own hands. I'm going to leave this to the Emperor himself. While I still have a sense of sanity left in my being, I need a favor from you."

Pinter, who was grounded on a pillow, walked closer to Dorkus, eager to know the favor that his lord will ask of him. "Anything, sir. Just name it and I'll do it."

Dorkus exhaled and closed his eyes. "I don't know how long it will take until I lose what is left of my sanity, Pinter. I still have those books that I took from my father, the ones for evil spells and such…if I were to concoct something that would put the boy in danger or anything like that, I want you to make sure that I don't succeed and that you add a wrong ingredient or something in it in regards to potions. Please, Pinter…for me." He finished as he held Pinter closely to his chest.

The action caught Pinter off guard as he felt Dorkus' hands surround his body in a hug. It has been years since he had done this to him in this manner. His friend had nothing else in this world besides him and the Emperor and he couldn't afford to let him down. "Anything for you, my liege. Anything. I will do what you say…"

Hearing the words of his loyal companion made Dorkus smile slightly. It was still a smile that Dorkus had rarely showed, one that wasn't with malice, one that wasn't  _evil_. Dorkus closed his eyes as he let probably the last tears that he would ever shed fall down his face as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
